


The Dance

by OctoberSky13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Broken, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Slow Dancing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSky13/pseuds/OctoberSky13
Summary: Draco feels the pain of a broken heart.





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. The title and story line come from country artist Garth Brooks' song. (I just wrote the love child between the two.) Do yourself a favor and listen to the song! You won't regret it! Also, I am not profiting from this writing...

Draco Malfoy saw him dancing with her in the moonlight. He sighed. He knew better than to be surprised. Of course, the boy knew how to dance. After all, it was he who had paid for his lessons.

Draco unwillingly smiled at the thought of dancing with him. His mind flashed to his arms wrapped carefully around the other boy's neck as the words, “Teach me to dance. I will love you forever” echoed in his ears.

I will love you forever. Those words meant nothing, in the end. Draco scoffed, knowing the boy probably threw them around with every man he met. Nevertheless, in those short months, Draco actually believed he was something special. Clearly, he was mistaken.

Now, Harry Potter moved elegantly around the garden square with someone else. And, much to Draco’s dismay, he looked incredibly happy. Harry was laughing and smiling as he spun the beautiful redhead around, her dress waving with each twirl.

Draco detected a tender, loving gaze shining through Harry’s striking green eyes that once held the attention of his own. He sneered just as Harry slid his hand down the small of Ginny Weasley’s back, pulling her in close. At that moment, Draco caught a glimpse of her smiling face. And, as the song came to an end, he was forced to watch Ginny lightly kissing Harry’s cheek. Draco smirked when he noticed a pink tinge cover Harry’s face.

In a matter of seconds, Draco’s smirk turned into disappointment as Harry gently cupped Ginny’s face and brought his lips to hers. The gesture brought Draco’s new reality crashing down around him.

A sharp, stabbing sensation penetrated his chest, right where Draco’s heart once beat loudly for the dark haired boy. He was in excruciating pain. His mind went blank and his mouth dry, causing him to gasp for breath. If he didn’t know any better, Draco would have sworn his heart and soul were being ripped from his chest right before his very eyes. After all, how else can one describe the pure agony of being broken into a million little-exploding pieces? Clenching his fists, he dug his nails into his palms, drawing blood.

Draco turned away, unable to watch any longer. “So,” he whispered into the night, “this is what it feels like to have a broken heart.”


End file.
